1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-cooling heat dissipating device for dissipating heat by a casing, and more particularly to a heat dissipating device employs the design of a pipeline or a heat dissipating fin integrated with a casing for quickly lowering the temperature of a heat source without the need of installing a heat dissipating device or a fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer has become a very popular tool, and computer manufacturers and users usually encounter an overheat problem when the computer executes several application programs or drives several peripherals. In general, a high-temperature heat source comes from a central processing unit (CPU) on a mother board, and the quantity of such heat increases and the heat dissipating problem becomes more seriously as the performance and processing speed of the CPU improve.
Although a computer generally installs an automatic system to start a system fan for adjusting the internal temperature of the system, the heat dissipating effect is still insignificant. If a system fan is used at unspecific time with a high frequency for a long time, noise is produced and the expected effect of lowering the system temperature cannot be achieved. As a result, the execution speed of the computer becomes very slow or the computer system may even be crashed.
Since the CPU of a general computer is designed at the bottom of the computer and proximate to a desktop, therefore a system fan of a computer is also designed at a position near the CPU or adjacent to the CPU and at the bottom of the computer for dissipating the heat to the outside by the fan. Although this method is simple and easy, the effect of dissipating heat is very limited.
To overcome the foregoing shortcomings, a water-cooling heat dissipating device as shown in FIG. 1 was introduced, and the water-cooling heat dissipating system 100 includes a water-cooling connector 10 installed at the central processing unit 200, a water outlet 101 and a water inlet 102 disposed respectively on both sides of the water-cooling connector 10, wherein the water inlet 102 is connected to a water outlet 201 of a water pump 20 by a pipeline 103, and the water outlet 101 of the water-cooling connector 10 is connected to a water inlet 301 of a cooling base 30 through a pipeline 104, and the cooling base 30 is comprised of a plurality of heat dissipating fins 303, and the water outlet 302 of the cooling base 30 is connected to a water inlet 401 of a water tank 40 through a pipeline 304, and the water outlet of the water tank 40 is connected to a water inlet 202 of the water pump 20 through a pipeline 402 to form a water-cooling heat dissipating system 100.
The water pump 20 send cold water to the water-cooling connector 10 for exchanging the heated water after a heat exchange, and the hot water is flowed through the pipeline 104 into the cooling base 30 for cooling the water, and then the cool water is returned to the water tank 40 through the pipeline 304. Such repeated cycles can cool the heat source.
However, the aforementioned water-cooling heat dissipating system 100 comprises a separate water-cooling connector 10, a water pump 20, a cooling base 30 and a water tank 40 serially connected by pipelines. These components are located loosely over the place and inconvenient to use. Based on the spatial and moving convenience, the area of the cooling base 30 cannot be increased and thus it is necessary to install a fan for the heat dissipation. As a result, the heated water cannot be cooled quickly, and the noise produced by the fan makes users uncomfortable, and thus such water-cooling heat dissipating system 100 requires further improvements.